5 Minutes
by JessieLightyear
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 3 FINALE! The first 5 minutes after the last scene in the season finale.


**Hey everyone, **

**Super intense season finale right! I started writing this right after I watched it and here's what I came up with. **

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own Castle, I'm not smart enough to come up with such an amazing plot as they had for this episode. **

"No, Kate don't leave me okay. Just hang on Kate please." Kate looked up at Rick. He was holding her, caressing her hair, speaking directly to her, "Kate you can't go." He begged, "Kate, Kate, I love you." The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them, "I love you Kate." He said again. Throwing her a life ring, something to hold onto, "I loved you when you challenged me when we met, I loved you when I found out about you mother, I loved you when" Castle's confession was cut off by Kate coughing, coughing red, "No no no, not now, keep your eyes open Kate." At that point Lanie came over,

"Castle move, we've got nurses here." He looked up at Lanie like a lost little boy, and saw that there were in fact two medical examiners standing there ready to help the fallen cop. Castle moved so that Kate's head was resting on his lap but refused to leave. The paramedics began to do their work, and Castle kept talking, leaning in so his lips were just barely over her forehead,

"I love it when you walk in on 4 inch heels, I love watching criminals sweat when they see Katherine Beckett sauntering into the interrogation room. You are extraordinary I've always known that. You have to stay alive, because I love you." Kate looked up at him. She couldn't move much but when her eyes hit his, he knew. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You wanted to know what we were." He whispered, "We are the story poets dream of." He looked at her and slowly leaned in to kiss her lips softly. Maybe this was real or maybe it was in his head, but Richard swore he felt Kate leaning into him trying to kiss him back. And that kiss held so much more for them, he promised once again to always be there for her and she promised to keep fighting for this, for them. Rick pulled back first, not wanting to hurt her or cut off precious air,

"Kate, the ambulance has arrived, they're making their way back here." Lanie said, "Hold on sweetie." Rick looked at what the paramedics had done. There was a part of a pen sticking out of her chest. She was breathing through that. The sirens were getting louder as they approached, "Castle, we need to let them do their job." Lanie said putting a hand on Castle's shoulder. Rick looked down at her, her eyes begging him not to go. He stayed there and squeezed her hand,

"I'm not leaving you alone Kate, you're stuck with me for a long time." He promised and kissed her forehead, "I'm not leaving till they tell me I have to." As he said this, the ambulance parked and a crew came out.

"Excuse me sir, we need the space." Castle kissed her again,

"I'll see you at the hospital." He promised. And while the nurses prepped Kate for movement Castle walked over to Martha and Alexis. Alexis ran over and hugged her father tightly,

"Kate's alright, right?" She asked,

"She's going to be fine." Castle promised. Alexi s had started crying all over again,

"Dad she has to be okay." Martha spoke up,

"Alexis and I will take the car back, you stay with Kate. We'll meet you at the hospital with a change of clothes and some deodorant." Castle nodded, "So, will you be riding over Lanie or"

"I'll find a ride." Castle promised, "And I'll call when we get there."

"Mr. Castle." One of the MT said, "Will you be riding with us in the ambulance?" He asked. Castle nodded immediately, "Alright then, we need to get going then." Castle followed the MT and climbed in the ambulance. Castle took a seat down by Kate's head,

"You're going to be fine." He promised. "I'm always going to be here." The medicine began to hit and Kate's eyes began to flutter shut.

"Castle" She mouthed, "Rick"

"Shh, don't use your energy." He told her,

"Rick, I love you too." She just barely said before the medicine completely took over and she fell asleep. Castle smiled and brushed f her bangs out of the way. She was going to be fine. Castle glanced at his watch. It had just been over 5 minutes since this whole catastrophe began. But of course, only about five seconds since Kate Beckett had told him she loved him. Castle smiled again, she was going to be fine and he was always going to be there.

**Reviews = Love **


End file.
